Trapped in the World
by ArtImitatesSex
Summary: Illyria is lost. Wesley is lost. In a world they can't escape.


Trapped in the World

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello. I am the lie, living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.

It was dark and silent inside the walls of Wolfram and Hart. Everyone had gone hours ago. To their homes, their girlfriends and boyfriends. Husbands and wives. Even the solitary brooding man himself and locked his office and retreated back to his penthouse for the night. Gunn had gone home, the light was off in his office. You could tell by the lack of a cell phone ringing, that Lorne had gone too. Fred had…

No. Not Fred. There was no Fred anymore. Just the shell of her body. Illyria.

As Wesley sat alone on the stairs of the quiet law building, he had to remind himself countless times that Fred was gone. Only the small lamplight from his office illuminated the lobby. He thought of his last time with Fred. The pain, the suffering. She didn't die a heroic death, her body was taken over. Her soul was ripped away and all that was _her_. Illyria. A demon God set on taking over the world. But she was stuck.

Wes tried to look on the bright side of things. But he soon realizes there is not bright side. Just him, stuck, in this devilish law firm. If they had stayed at the Hyperion, stayed with Angel Investigations, they could have prevented this. But they all agreed to take on Wolfram and Hart. Agreed to fight the good fight from the inside. It had led them to this.

Wes' anger filled to the brim, so he went into his office and started throwing everything in sight against the walls. Ancient texts, folders, case files, glass vases given to him by employees. All of it was in pieces around his office.

He sat on his leather chair with a 'humph' and seemed defeated. Until he noticed a silent figure watching him from the doorway. Brown hair, tainted with blue. Blue skin and blue eyes. Dead eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Wes asked. Illyria just looked in amusement, trying to better understand his attitude.

"Why do you throw your own belongings? Are they better broken?" Illyria asked, her head tilted to the side. Her voice deep with authority. Wes tried not to look at her. She sickened him, for even looking like Fred in the least bit.

"For now they are." Wes answered quietly, looking at the floor.

"You still grieve for the shell. I don't understand…it has been weeks." Illyria said. Trying to get an explanation out of Wesley. He didn't believe she deserved one.

"That's not long enough…" Wes said in complete sadness. The room was dead silent for a long while. Wesley finally looked up to see if she was still standing there. But he saw Fred standing there. Her brown hair perfectly curled. A red skirt and white top graced her small frame. Wes stood up, he face looked relieved. Like he wanted to believe Illyria's lie. He stood next to her, a tiny small flashed across his lips. Illyria, in a costume of Fred, still stood in the doorway. Looking into Wes' eyes.

Wesley grabbed Illyria by the shoulders harshly and swung around to slam her into the wall, outside his office. When she collided with the hard wood, she looked like herself again. Blue. Wes' eyes and face were written with rage and hatred.

"Do not, ever, take her form again! Never." Wes yelled at her. He knew she could kill him in two seconds if she wanted to, but suddenly he didn't care. Wesley's voice echoed through the lobby of Wolfram and Hart. His grip on her shoulders became stronger.

"But- I don't understand." Illyria said softly. Her blue eyes boring into Wes.

He let go of her harshly, pushing her harder into the wall. He walked off toward the exit of the building. Illyria watched him go until he was completely gone.

She looked scared and vulnerable. She walked into Wesley's office and turned off the light on his desk. She wandered back into the lobby and sat down on the main stairs. She looked lost among the technology and the humans. She was alone. Just as Wesley was alone.

Alone and lost.

The End

Shannon Cali

October 13, 2004.

9:11 AM.

Wesley/Illyria

2


End file.
